


Naruto and Gaara are Crawling in Their Skin

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Shukaku and Kurama are always crawling beneath their skins like a madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto and Gaara are Crawling in Their Skin

**Author's Note:**

> :42 to skip opening
> 
> Song- Crawling by Linkin Park


End file.
